earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
New York
New York City New York City is one of the many towns created in the early access of Terra Nova and was founded by Lucas2011. As of 11:44 EDT 27/10/18. In April 2019, New York became the capital city of the breakaway nation of New England. District New York is divided into three geographic districts- *Manhattan. The first and largest district, comprising the northern and western regions and neighboring Newark. Its district symbol is the green Emerald Gem as a symbol of the nations's wealth. This district is run by Mayor Lucas2011 and Councillor Bob_Denim. *Bronx. The eastern region of the city, comprising the area east of Broadway and south of Wall Street. Its district Symbol is the silver Iron Ingot as a symbol of the city's strength. This district is run by Councillor Huey_Freeman01 *Long Island. The southern Region of the city, divided from the other districts by a river. Its district symbol is the blue Lapis Stone as a symbol of the citizens' creativity. This district was run by Former Councillor CookeeMonstar, but currently is un-owned and in a state of anarchy. Infrastructure The cities infrastructure mainly consists of roads with Ice Highways being banned in the city. Councillor Bob_Denim is in charge of the road infrastructure, as well as construction of the MTA (NYC subway system). New York is the only city on EMC to feature a power grid that connects to buidings and road signs alike, that can be turned on and off at will. History Early History Creation New York was the third town to be ever created in Terra nova, and is by far the most developed. Growth New York has seen a period of steady growth, with a population of nearly 50 citizens as of March 2019. In April 2019, New York unified with the city of Newark in the nation of New England, expanding its reach southwards over the coast. By September 2019, New York was the city with the most amount of players (75), but it would periodically lose this title from time to time due to players leaving New York to join other New England cities. As of October 25th, 2019, New York is EMC's 3rd largest city with a population of 85 people. Buildings New York's town spawn point is a fort originally created by Lucas2011. It stands between the Manhattan and Long Island Districts. It was the first structure to be constructed. A room reserved for former Wabanaki official MylesRatliff still exists inside. The Mayor, Lucas2011, is responsible for the creation of many skyscrapers, such as the recreation of the new One and Two World Trade Center. One World Trade center is currently under construction, but stands as the second tallest building on EMC from starting height to block limit. Two World Trade Center, the third tallest building on EMC, is almost complete, and it's towers go for 250 gold. * the City Bank (Washington St X 2nd Ave, South Manhattan) * the Manhattan Bridge'' (Washington St, Manhattan)'' * the glass Jacobconque Building, identified by it's rotating structure'' (Long Island Expy X Queens Avenue, Long Island)'' * The Granite Cookie Tower'' (Brooklyn Blvd X Bronx Blvd, Bronx)'' * the Ghostbusters HQ'' (Wall St X Park Ave, Bronx)'' * Bob's House (Bronx Blvd X Park Ave, Bronx) * the Brooklyn Bridge (Brooklyn Pkwy, Bronx X Long Island) * Times Square WIP (Broadway X 7th Ave X 42nd St, North Manhattan) * One Times Shop WIP (Broadway X 7th Ave X 42nd St, North Manhattan) * Grand Central Station WIP (42nd St, East Manhattan) * MonstarCorp Bank WIP'' (Bronx Blvd, Bronx)'' * Woolworths (42nd street, West Manhattan) * Times Square Massacre Memorial (Broadway) New York also exists in tandem with the city of Newark. * Twin Towers WTC WIP (Newark) * Newark Tower WIP (Newark) Notable Citizens *God Emperor Lucas2011 * Councillor Bob_Denim (formerly Foof4545) * (Former) Councillor Huey_Freeman01 * (Former) Councillor CookeeMonstar * (Former) Councillor jackTBH * (Former) Councillor TypicalFernie * Builder MultiPlayzGaming * (Former) Builder Anorse1 * (Former) Builder Ernie_Keebler_ Category:Towns Category:Capitals